dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Earthquake 9.9
|dance = Supermodel Earthquake |image = Earthquake.jpg |band = Ashley Jana |album = Electricity |writer = |producer = |released = |genre = |runtime = 3:20 |before = |after = }} " " is a song by Ashley Jana. It was used for the beginning of Brooke's solo in Dying to Dance. It was used again for Mackenzie's unseen solo "Earthquake" in Bye Bye Baby. Lyrics Jump in the club, I said it's gettin' late Feelin' the body heat right off the gate Like balls of fire it is blowin' up on me And smoke is tumbling right down from the ceiling My body's crisp but I'm ready to spend Whatever I want right up until the end Ready to start my dance, and feel the beat rumble Went to the floor and feel the ground start to crumble Plane crash power this party is about to explode This party's like an earthquake, a 9.9 My body's moving closer to the red hot line, Like an earthquake, shut it down With all these bodies movin' we could break the ground Shake your body, break the floor Work it like you must get more Now start jumping up and down Make the building flip around Move like you just don’t care Like you don’t care And shake it like an earthquake I look at you as you’re lookin' at me I felt the butterflies and clear them free The floor is tiltin' and the crowd's going wild You wrapped me up and now I'm feeling your style Plane crash power this party is about to explode This party's like an earthquake, a 9.9 My body's moving closer to the red hot line Like an earthquake, shut it down With all these bodies movin' we could break the ground Shake your body, break the floor Work it like you must get more Now start jumping up and down Make the building flip around Move like you just don't care Like you don't care And shake it like an earthquake Now the floor's crackin' in two Me on the other side of you I don’t want to lose you now Grab my hand and let's jump down This party is about to explode Plane crash power this party is about to explode This party's like an earthquake, a 9.9 My body's moving closer to the red hot line Like an earthquake, shut it down With all these bodies movin' we could break the ground Like an earthquake, a 9.9 My body's moving closer to the red hot line Like an earthquake, shut it down With all these bodies movin' we could break the ground Shake your body, break the floor Work it like you must get more Now start jumping up and down Make the building flip around Move like you just don’t care Like you don’t care And shake it like an earthquake Shake your body, break the floor Work it like you must get more Now start jumping up and down, Make the building flip around, Move like you just don’t care, Like you don’t care, And shake it like an earthquake Gallery 106 Supermodel (1).jpg 106 Supermodel (2).jpg 106 Supermodel (3).jpg 106 Supermodel (4).jpg Screenshot_20191222-224647_YouTube.jpg Category:Songs Category:Songs by Ashley Jana Category:Brooke Solo Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs used in Dying to Dance Category:Season 1 Solo Songs Category:Mackenzie Solo Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs used in Bye Bye Baby Category:Dance-Pop Category:Season 3 Solo Songs Category:Not Aired Category:Acro Category:Electricity (album)